Te regalo mi historia
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Lo quería tanto, que trabajo le dio asimilar que tenía novia. Odiaba que le llamará cuando estaba pasado de copas: ebrio recordaba su existencia. Era tan idiota y tenía tanta mala suerte que se había enredado en una idiota apuesta con el mejor amigo de Sasuke: Naruto Namikaze, no podía perder más. Había algo en el alma de ese chico que le hacía querer pasar un segundo más con él.


!Estoy de vuelta! !I come back! Aprovecharé que por algún motivo el fanfiction anda vacío muajajaja porque las demás autoras son tan buena que me opacan :( como ahorita andan perdidas me aprovecharé muajajaja y retendré su atención aunque sea un ratito ¿aceptan mis niños hermosos? ¿ser secuestrados por mis palabras y disparates un ratito? !Haré que sea provechoso! o eso pretendo xD

En fin... este fic... !puf! Me la he pasado escribiéndolo en estos últimos tres dias, me duele la espalda de llevar tanto tiempo sentada frente a la computadora y mi mama ya esta harta de mi por habermela pasado escuchando música, es que escucho música mientras escribo, saben... es bueno para mi inspiración, como que se pone de buen humor y coopera con mis propositos perversos :)

**HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO CONOCÍ POR ACCIDENTE A UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL... TIENE COMO UN AÑO DE ESE ACONTECIMIENTO Y SE HA VUELTO UNA PERSONA EXTREMADAMENTE MUY IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, ME HACE FELIZ Y ESTA MUY LOCA, LA QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, ESTA CACHETONA Y ES BIEN LINDA, SEGURO YA SABEN DE QUIEN HABLO... OK NO XD ES UNA TAL... !HAMMI YANG! !EXACTAMENTE! LA DESGRACIADA QUE NOS HA DEJADO SIN CONTI DE SU PRECIOSO FIC Y LA MISMA CONDENADA QUE NOS HA DEJADO SIN CONTINUACIÓN DE: "CIELO PERDIDO" PORQUE QUIERO DESLIGARME DE CUALQUIER RESPONABILIDAD, ES CULPA DE ELLA QUE NO HAYA CONTI Xd NO ME PEGUES HAMMI D: !NO! !EN LA CARA NO, NARUTO BESA ESE ROSTRO! OK NO XD **

**FUERA DE BROMAS... EL 19 DE MARZO FUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO LE DI NADA !lO SÉ SOY DE LO PEOR! PERO... POR ESO LE ESCRIBÍ ESTE FIC, CON MUCHO RETRASO PERO LO ESCRIBÍ CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA ELLA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE... JEJEJEJE POR AHÍ LEÍ QUE CUANDO QUEREMOS MUCHO ALGO ES CUANDO PONEMOS MUCHO DE NOSOTROS EN ELLO... Y ES CIERTO, SI PONES MUCHO DE TI EN ALGO LO QUERRAS DEMASIADO, ENTONCES... PUSE MUCHO DE MÍ EN ESTA HISTORIA... ES UNA HISTORIA EXTRAÑA QUE TIENE SU LADO OSCURO DETRÁS XD NO DIRÉ PORQUE PERO LES DIRÉ QUE SE LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDA HAMMI YAN QUE QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, Y AUNQUE ELLA SE MERECE UN LIBRO ENTERO LE QUIERO DAR ESTA HISTORIA PRIMERO CON LA PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA DE QUE LE GUSTE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO. LA QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO PORQUE ES ADORABLE Y ES IMPOSIBLE NO QUERERLA. LA HISTORIA LA TITULÉ: "TE REGALO MI HISTORIA" POR UNA OSCURA RAZÓN. SIN MÁS DE MIS SENTIMENTALISMOS IDIOTAS LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**_Te regalo mi historia..._**

Lo había conocido hace poco más de un año. Estuvieron juntos en una clase. El profesor los había puesto en pareja para hacer un proyecto que demoraría tres meses su desarrollo. Al principio… pensó que no le caería para nada bien ese chico. Era demasiado serio, demasiado callado, sus ojos eran un tanto fríos y secos. Poco a poco fue descubriendo que estaba en un inmenso error. Él… era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido en su vida.

Es fácil enamorarse de alguien que es en efecto maravilloso en tantos sentidos. Lo supo aquella tarde que él le había prometido que llegaría a ayudarle con el proyecto, le ayudaría con la parte que le correspondía y no tenía por qué, porque aquello era su absoluta responsabilidad y entonces ahí estaba ella… en la biblioteca de la universidad, investigando, leyendo, tomando apuntes y analizando mientras sentía la ligera decepción de no poder encontrarse con él, de no poder ver ese día sus ojos. Intentaba muy en vano disipar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

-Señorita en una hora cerraremos la biblioteca- le afirmó la bibliotecaria.

-Gracias- sonrió. Miró su reloj: -Las siete- continuó en sus asuntos.

-¿Es tarde para ayudarte?- ella levantó la mirada al reconocer su voz.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó sonriente, al siguiente segundo escucharon un siseo.

-Señorita guarde silencio, está en una biblioteca no en la cafetería de la escuela- le regañó uno de los encargados con una cara de poca aprobación.

-Lo siento- murmuró. El hombre se alejó y Sasuke y ella rieron.

-Perdona la tardanza, Hinata- se disculpó, lo que él no sabía es que ella lo había perdonado en el momento en el que llegó. Le sonrío y le cambió el tema para hacerle saber que no importaba su demora porque al final… había llegado. En ese momento dijo: ¡Maldición! Tenten, tenía en exceso mucha razón: Le gustaba Uchiha Sasuke, le gustaba y mucho, lo supo cuando su súbita presencia causó en su corazón tanta incontable felicidad, lo supo cuando escuchó el timbre de su voz anunciando su llegada, anunciando la felicidad que le saltó del corazón. Tenten tenía razón… solo no quería aceptarlo.

Entonces las tardes con él se habían vuelto maravillosas y ella… quizás tenía una muy ligera esperanza en su pecho, muy ligera, pero es que él era tan guapo que jamás se fijaría en ella, así que jamás le diría sus sentimientos, aunque ahí estaba esa maldita diminuta llama de esperanza albergada en su corazoncito, la cual crepitaba a la par de su sonrisa.

-¿Bueno?- contestó Tenten.

-¡Tiene novia!- exclamó alterada. -¡Tiene novia Tenten! ¡Tiene novia!- exclamó con fuerza porque tenía que gritarlo para que su voz entrará en su cabeza y logrará entenderlo porque aún no lo creía. -¡Tres meses trabajando con él y no me dijo que tenía novia!- exclamó alterada. -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!- le cuestionó como si ella tuviera la respuesta.

-Tranquila…- fue lo único que le dijo, no podía decirle más.

Ese día por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha le rompió el corazón. En qué estaba pensando, si sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan frustrada? ¡Qué estúpida! Pensó, pensó que quizás si le interesaba pero no era así. Su novia… era tan preciosa y maravillosa, tenía un impresionante cabello color rosa, unos carnosos y remarcados labios, unos intensos ojos color jade y un cuerpazo envidiable, y además… era tan dulce y amable que se odió por no poder odiarla ni un poco. Se recostó en su cama mientras sentía su corazón partirse en pedazos, se recostó en su cama pensando que todo era una ilusión, cerró los ojos, los abrió y descubrió que nada había sido una maldita ilusión. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos absurdos. Levantó la cabeza y sujetó el celular, no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse que era un mensaje de él. Comenzaron a platicar como siempre lo hacían hasta que le mandó lo siguiente:

_Si, ella es maravillosa, el tiempo con ella siempre es especial, es la persona más maravillosa que conozco y la amo tanto._

Evidentemente… se refería a ella, a Sakura. Sonrió ¿por qué se lo decía? ¿Intentaba acaso presumirle su relación? ¿Intentaba presumirle que él tenía pareja y ella no era más que una simple solterona? ¿Eso intentaba? ¿O era quizás que sabía que le quería y con este mensaje deseaba dejarle en claro que nada pasaría entre ellos? Fuera como fuera lo único que le contestó es que le deseaba mucha felicidad, le dijo que se veían tan estupendos y felices juntos y que efectivamente, ella era maravillosa y al final le dijo: "no te imagino con otra, porque ella es tan estupenda que otra no le llegará jamás a su altura". Después de eso… no volvió a hablar con él en mucho tiempo. Muy de vez en se le antojaba saludarla o simplemente le alzaba la mano cuando la veía pasar por el campus de la escuela.

A los siete meses él le mandó otro mensaje, empezó una leve plática y de pronto le contó que cumplía dos años con Sakura, él le aseguró que habían sido los dos mejores años de felicidad, que eran los mejores dos años de su vida y que estaba tan feliz de poder compartirlos con ella y ahí estaba de nuevo él… restregándole en la cara aquello que ella jamás podría tener. Le contestó de la misma forma que la última vez, le deseó su absoluta felicidad y le dijo que deseaba de todo corazón que esa felicidad fuera eterna, completamente eterna. Él no volvió a contestarle y ella solo se entristeció, ¿Era claro, no? Jamás tendría oportunidad con él y sería muy estúpida si pensaba lo contrario.

Una noche… había salido con Tenten, entonces caminaba por el hermoso jardín de los dormitorios, era tarde y había poca luz, veía una figura acercarse a ella y solo se alteró en exceso.

-Hinata- murmuró. Ella conocía esa voz.

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró al verlo en pijama.

-No puedo dormir- confesó con la mirada neutra.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- cuestionó mientras caminaban hacía se dormitorio de ella, porque él le dijo que la acompañaría hasta ahí.

-Sakura y yo terminamos, bueno… yo terminé con ella- confesó. Ella aguardó un momento, se quedó de frente a las escaleras mientras asimilaba sus palabras. ¡Maldición! La maldita llamita se encendió de nuevo, la maldita llama de esperanza. ¡Él ahora era libre! Y ella… seguía siendo una estúpida.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó. –Digo, si se puede saber- murmuró tratando de no verse muy metiche.

-No sé- se encogió de hombros. –Solo se acabó- le explicó.

-¡Cómo lo siento Sasuke! Y hace apenas unas semanas cumplieron dos años. Pensé que estaban bien, me dijiste que habían sido los dos años más maravillosos de tu vida, siempre me habías dicho que pasar el tiempo con ella era maravilloso ¿Qué paso?- le recordó sin entender la poca coherencia de este asunto.

-¡Ahh!- ¿sonrió? No estaba segura. –Eso…- murmuró. –No te enojes Hinata pero…- le puso atención a lo que iba a decirle. –Yo no escribí ese mensaje, ninguno de esos mensajes a los que te refieres- le declaró dejándole en trance total.

-¿Qu…ien los escribió?- interrogó prestando atención a sus actitudes.

-Sakura- masculló. –Estaba celosa de ti- expuso al fin sacándole de sus casillas.

-¡¿Celosa, de mí?! ¡¿Por qué!?- exclamó sin entender porque ella podría sentir celos de esa pobre mortal que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

-Jamás le hablé de ti, jamás le dije que mi compañero de proyecto era una chica- contestó. –Y se enojó cuando le dije que jamás te había hablado de ella- se encogió de hombros. –Entonces… sus ataques de celos comenzaron. Pero no te enojes con ella, no lo hizo con mala intención- le contó.

-No, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada con ella, creo que la entiendo- sonrió tibiamente, se sentió ligeramente dichosa por haber sido la causa de los celos de Sakura, era lo único que obtendría de Sasuke… unos cinco minutos de celos por parte de su novia.

-Pero ya todo acabó con ella…- suspiró mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Estás seguro? Digo, ella podría ser el amor de tu vida, Sasuke, podrías arrepentirte de esta locura, de esta decisión y cuando quieras volver ya será demasiado tarde ¡Piénsalo bien!- le aconsejó con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Estaba demente! ¡Lo estaba lanzando de nuevo a brazos de ella cuando en realidad quería protegerlo entre los suyos! Pero era lo mejor ella tan solo quería su absoluta felicidad, felicidad que muy posible jamás encontraría con ella… aunque se moría por intentarlo.

-Estoy seguro- exclamó mientras sonreía delicadamente. –Buenas noches y gracias por escucharme- murmuró mientras le dejaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, depositó un beso en su mejilla y se perdió de su vista, le dejó ahí… atontada y suspirando por él, se rozó la mejilla pensando en lo muy idiota que era por seguir sintiendo cosas por él. Pero no pudo evitar sentir algo crepitar en su pecho… quizás una pequeña llama de esperanza comenzaba a arder, pequeña pero… significativa, así que entró y se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa entre su boca, una ligera sonrisa que reflejaba una gota de esperanza entre un mar de imposibles.

Quizás poco duró su efímera esperanza… a la semana… ¡volvió con ella! ¡Puf! ¡Se sentía tan idiota al verlos besarse en la puerta de la biblioteca! Se frustró… y sentía su pequeño crepitar romperse en mil pedazos.

* * *

-Hinata…- le exclamó aquella voz que ella bien conocía.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- interrogó cuando reconoció el número.

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestionó.

Lo escuchaba mal, su voz se escuchaba muy diferente ¿estaba tomando? No estaba segura.

-Tengo insomnio- le contestó y esa era más que la verdad, no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¡Qué casualidad, yo también!- exclamó y ella seguía sorprendida por su llamada, siempre que le llamaba era porque algo sucedía. -Sabes… tengo algo que confesarte….- le murmuró con otro tono diferente.

-¿Qué es? ¿Me confesarás que estás tomando?- le cuestionó con un tono divertido.

-Además de eso…- murmuró.

-¿De qué se trata?- interrogó curiosa. ¿Qué podía decirle él? Si casi ni lo veía, casi no se topaban y cuando lo hacían la saludaba a medias porque la mayoría de las veces estaba con su preciosa novia.

-Mejor no…- masculló con ese tono serio de voz que tanto lo caracteriza.

-¡oh vamos, dime!- insistió aún más curiosa que antes. Le dio muchos rodeos, le decía disparates, le cambiaba el tema, se hacía al loco y ella terminó por desistir. Pero…. Por ratos lo recordaba y volvía a decirle:

-Sabes…. Tengo algo que confesarte- ella de nuevo se ponía en la disposición de preguntarle: ¿De qué se trata? Pero enmudecía ante su cuestionamiento. Hasta que…. –Salgamos- ella parpadeó ilusa ante ello.

-¿Qué?- le cuestionó.

-Salgamos, te lo diré de frente- volvió a insistir. Guardó silencio un momento ¿estaba jugando con ella?

-No es buena idea…- susurró. Pero él insistió y le quería tanto que terminó accediendo. Le contó que tenía problemas con Sakura, eso le dijo cuándo le preguntó por ella, le cambió la voz y me murmuró algo así:

-Ay Hinata, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes- ella quedó embelesada. –Las cosas entre Sakura y yo… no están bien- le afirmó con mucha seguridad pero… a ella se le veía tan enamorada que era difícil creer a sus afirmaciones. Guardó silencio y esa estúpida esperanza de nuevo emergió. -¿Vas a salir conmigo, mañana?- le cuestionó al menos unas seis veces.

-Sí, está bien- afirmó. Se estaba arriesgando, arriesgando por él. Porque le seguía gustando demasiado, porque pensaba en él, porque estaba a punto de irse a dormir pero cuando vi su llamada sentió la entera necesidad de contestarle, de tener la oportunidad de escuchar su voz, su respiración…

-Bien- le afirmó. –Entonces… nos vemos mañana en la cafetería que está en el centro de la ciudad a las cinco, no llegues tarde y por favor Hinata- le suplicó. –No me vayas a dejar plantado- entonces… colgó el celular.

-Jamás te dejaría plantado, Sasuke… jamás…- musitó al dejarse caer sobre su cama, su cabello oscuro se extendió sobre esta mientras miraba hacía el techo, sentía el pecho subirle y bajarle. Estaba demasiado emocionada.

Fue una estupidez intentar creer en él, en lo que le decía. Terminó cancelándole la cita, terminó rompiéndole el corazón una vez más, porque partirle el corazón… se le estaba haciendo un pasatiempo muy divertido. Incluso terminaron discutiendo ligeramente. Estaba frustrada, tanto que terminó diciéndole que ella iba a cancelar antes que él lo hiciera ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Su orgullo estaba roto en pedazos, la utilizaba a su merced y placer, quiso por un momento hacerle saber que no estaba del todo a sus órdenes, a su complacencia.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas que tenía algo que confesarte?- no debió contestar jamás a esa llamada.

-Si- contestó secamente.

-¿Quieres saber aún de que se trata?- le cuestionó con ese tono neutro de voz que tenía.

-Solo si quieres decírmelo- contestó fríamente.

-Odio estudiar arquitectura, y el tono de mi cabello es horrible- profirió nervioso. Le estaba dando rodeos, justo como la noche anterior.

-¿No vas a decírmelo, cierto?- sonrió, siempre era tremendamente ilusa cuando se trataba de él y ya sabía reconocer fácilmente sus rodeos.

-Sabes Hinata… cuando estábamos haciendo el proyecto juntos…- enmudeció un momento mientras se cuestionaba y se proponía aquello que él podría decirle. –Tú… me llegaste a gustar mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero… las cosas con Sakura estaban bien, estaba bien con ella y por eso mismo no pude acercarme a ti con esas intenciones.- Solo escuchó su respiración cuando culminó con esa confesión. –No sé porque pero sentía que tenía que decírtelo- inquirió. Aguardó silencio. –No tienes que contestarme- susurró.

-También me gustabas, Sasuke- decidió hablarle en tiempo pasado, que cosas dice… ¡Se acababa de confesar! Pero solo lo hizo porque él lo hizo primero, él le dio el empujón para hacerlo. –Gracias por decirme- fue lo último que le murmuró y ambos cortaron la llamada. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama, una sonrisa salió y se posó en sus labios, se sentía también saber que le había gustado a Uchiha Sasuke, no sabe si fue mucho tiempo o tan solo unos minutos pero era espléndido saber que se gustaron y tan triste a la vez porque… nada ocurrió entre ellos a pesar de sentir lo mismo pero eso… es mejor que nada y ella… por un momento… rondó en los pensamientos de Sasuke. No podía evitar su felicidad aunque bien sabía que le hablaba en tiempo pasado y que quizás ahora… nada sentía por ella.

-A lo mejor y le sigues gustando- manifestó Tenten con el semblante afirmativo. –No por nada se la pasa buscándote- reiteró haciendo más fuerte su teoría con esas conclusiones.

-¿Tú crees?- no quería encender de nuevo esa llama en su corazón y más cuando sabía que las cosas con su novia estaban mal, y más cuando sabía que en algún momento ella llegó a gustarle aunque sea un poco.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!- exclamó ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Gustarle a Sasuke Uchiha… ese era su más reciente ilusión. Sonrió al pensar en esa locura, él seguía con ella y nada podía hacer al respecto, nada. Desertó de su hermosa idea, la hizo a un lado porque era tan solo una maldita utopía.

* * *

Estaba frustrada, era tan idiota. Se sentía inmensamente estúpida ¿cómo había podido olvidar su bolso en aquel autobús de transporte público? Suspiraba resignada mientras sentía la sangre hervirle. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, su dinero, tarjetas, identificaciones y llaves estaban ahí. Intentaba calmarse pero era completamente inútil, había perdido demasiado en una sola tarde y aún tenía el mal sabor de boca que Sasuke provocaba en ella. Suspiró resignada, era difícil ser una solterona, era difícil porque se pasaba los fines de semana sola, todas sus amigas sin excepción tenían novio, hasta su hermana menor salía con alguien. No es que deseara tener novio, solo quería la compañía de alguien, solo deseaba no estar tan sola y el no compartir el dormitorio con alguien le destacaba más su maldita soledad. Pero ahora… tenía en otros problemas en cuales pensar porque se había quedado sin plata, al menos por todo el resto del mes y para que acabara faltaba poco más de una semana. No sabía cómo le haría para sobrevivir en esos días.

Estaba vulnerable, sola y en la puerta de su dormitorio, era idiota, porque era viernes, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle con su problema de la llave hasta el miércoles por la mañana. Quiso forzar la puerta pero era demasiado hermética y bien armada para ella, además… sería una violación al reglamento de la universidad cosa que podía costarle más caro de dormir en la calle.

Comenzó a caminar por el campus, ¡No había nadie! ¡Nadie estaba en la escuela! Eran días festivos así que todos se habían ido con sus familias, las clases y los deberes se retomarían hasta el miércoles. ¡Hasta el miércoles! ¡Ninguna de sus amigas estaba en el campus! ¡¿Qué haría?! ¡¿Dónde dormiría?! ¡¿Cómo comería?! Caminaba en un camposanto, o eso parecía la escuela con ese aire tan sombrío, tan desierto, pocos se habían quedado en el campus de los cuales la mayoría eran chicos que trabajaban en grandes proyectos y que no tenían tiempo para descansar o alumnos próximos a titularse, igual había uno que otro olvidado como ella. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en un banquillo que daba frente a una fuente de la escuela. Eran como las nueve de la noche y ella seguía sin saber dónde pasarla.

-¿Hinata?- conocía esa pastosa voz.

-Sasuke…- algo le golpeó los pensamientos. -¡¿Qué pasó!?- exclamó al instante al verlo ser sostenido por un joven rubio. -¡¿Estás bien!?- clamó preocupada.

-Lo estoy, solo Naruto dramatiza ¿verdad que dramatizas, Naruto?- murmuró viendo a los ojos a su amigo. El rubio solo rodó los ojos.

-El alcohol te cambia demasiado- murmuró el rubio enojado.

-¡Estoy bien!- exclamó intentando convencerlos.

-Te ayudaré- susurró acercándose al rubio para ayudarlo a sostener al Uchiha. Ambos jóvenes caminaron con Sasuke en los hombros. Subieron los muchos pisos con él a cuestas y llegaron a su dormitorio. Entraron y Naruto lo recostó en su cama.

-¡Te digo que estoy bien!- exclamó el ebrio joven de ojos azabache. –Hinata… ¿alguna vez te hablé de mi mejor amigo? ¡Es este idiota! ¡Te lo presento! Su nombre es: Namikaze Naruto, Naruto, ella es Hinata Hyuga- pronunció con su pastosa voz que lo delataba de su ebriedad.

-No, nunca me habías hablado de él- sonrió nerviosa mientras miraba al rubio. –Mucho gusto- estiró el brazo.

-Lamento que nos conozcamos con Sasuke en estas condiciones, mucho gusto Hinata- sonreía de una manera tan expresiva, tan inmensa que la dejó sorprendida.

-¿Te acuerdas de la linda chica que te hablé? La chica que era buena en el baloncesto, la chica que es estupendamente buena en los tiros. Pues es ella- masculló pesadamente el muchacho de ojos negros. –No te confíes Hinata, él es muy rápido también, es lo único que hace bien- se burló del rubio.

-¿Juegas baloncesto?- cuestionó él.

-Sí, me gusta ese deporte- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Eres buena?- cuestionó con desconfianza.

-Excelente- afirmó con orgullo.

-¿Más que yo?- alzó la ceja mientras le sonreía.

-No lo sé, jamás te he visto jugar pero… soy muy buena, tengo excelente puntería y destreza, quizás incluso más que tú- murmuró con la sonrisa divertida.

Él se carcajeó –Eso tendríamos que comprobarlo- sugirió con una hermosa sonrisa. –Deberíamos probar- añadió convencido de sus palabras.

-¡Claro! ¡Solo que no se vale llorar si una chica te vence en con unas muchas canastas!- murmuró con sorna.

-¡No me ganarías!- demandó muy seguro de su afirmación. Sasuke… se había quedado dormido.

-¡Claro que sí, estoy tan segura que podría apostarlo!- vociferó tratando de darse mucha credibilidad.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! ¡Apostemos!- profirió emocionado, le gustaban los retos, los ojos le tintineaban emocionados. -¡¿Qué quieres apostar?!- le cuestionó clavándole la mirada.

-¿Mmmm…?- comenzó a pensar.

-¿Qué tal… no sé, algo así como… una cena?- sugirió. Estuvo a punto de ceder pero recordó que en esos momentos era una persona precariamente pobre, no tenía ni un quinto como para darse el lujo de apostar dinero con ese chico rubio de ojos bonitos.

-S… ¡No!- argumentó finalmente.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- cuestionó sorprendido de su cambio de semblante.

-No, no es eso. No hagamos apuestas monetarias- proclamó ella. –Hoy… perdí mi cartera, no tengo dinero y no sé porque rayos estoy apostando con un chico que acabo de conocer- se rió con mucha candidez. –Quizás porque… últimamente he perdido muchas cosas y no tengo mucho que perder, incluso podría ganar pero ahorita me siento insegura de mi misma y si llegará a perder no podría pagar mí parte de la apuesta- le contó a ese blondo que hace apenas quince minutos conocía.

-¿Perdiste tu cartera? ¡Cómo lo siento!- murmuró alterado.

-¡No te preocupes, estaba deprimida por eso pero ahora… solo pienso en nuestro reto!- sonrió intentando disimular su melancolía.

-Dejemos mejor la apuesta…- aconsejó aquel joven. Habían dejado a Sasuke dormir plácidamente, platicaban entre susurros en la salita de estar, en ese pequeño espacio con unos cuantos sillones muy cómodos.

-¡No! ¡Ahora estoy emocionada, no puedes romper mi corazón así!- se rió. –Mejor… apostemos algo diferente como…. Mmmm…- comenzó a discernir alguna posibilidad. -¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una buena idea!- chasqueó los dedos. -¡Esto haremos: el perdedor declamará una auténtica oda del ganador a voz abierta en el campus!- murmuró sonriente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una subida de autoestima? ¿algo así?- hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¡Si, si si! ¡Si yo pierdo diré cosas como: Naruto Namikaze es el mejor jugador de baloncesto de la historia, es inteligente y etc etc pero lo haré en la azotea del campus para que todos los escuchen!- sonrió. -¡Habré perdido mi dignidad pero no mi dinero!- se carcajeó hermosamente.

El rubio le correspondió a la risa. –Me agrada la idea de que me alabes, ¡Definitivamente ganaré!- empuñó la mano.

-¡Por favor! ¡Mejor deberías preparar los muchos adjetivos que pronunciarás cuando yo gane!- le sugirió con altanería.

-¡Me gustó la idea, así que ahora no te daré ni la más remota posibilidad de ganarme!- la amenazó sonriente.

-¡No me ganarás!- afirmó con seguridad.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos pero entonces… ¿tenemos un trato?!- le cuestionó extendiendo su mano hacía ella.

-¡Trato hecho!- le correspondió al apretón de manos y le sonrió como si con esto le afirmará que ella sería la absoluta ganadora. Al final no tenía nada que perder así que… ¿Qué importaba perder contra ese rubio de ojos hermosos?!Qué importaba! Muy por el contrario… podría distraerse unos momentos. -¿Por qué esta Sasuke así?- cuestionó después de un rato de largo silencio.

El rubio suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca –Sakura Haruno- murmuró con una extraña sonrisa.

-¡ah! ¡Entiendo!- exclamó como si de verdad comprendiera todo en este mundo tan complejo y ajeno a ella.

-Las relaciones de pareja son complicadas- se rió dulcemente ese muchacho blondo.

-Entonces… amigo de Sasuke- murmuró llamando la atención de sus ojos.

-Sí, desde hace muchos años- sonrió hermosamente. Ese había sido en definitiva un mal día, pero aquel joven parecía tener entre su par de ojos azules el secreto de la felicidad, el secreto de la alegría porque su sonrisa vislumbraba eterna jovialidad –contagiable inspiración-

-No te había visto por el campus nunca- murmuró ella pensando en lo muy imposible que eso podría ser puesto que su personalidad y físico llamaban demasiado la atención.

-¿Enserio? ¡No te culpo! ¡Si fuera popular me conocerías quizás!- sonrió. -¡Estoy del otro lado!- masculló.

-¿Del otro lado del campus?- interrogó con mucha curiosidad.

-¡No! ¡Del otro lado del pasillo!- bromeó.

-¿Enserio?- sus pupilas se dilataron. -¿Vives en frente de Sasuke?- cuestionó.

-Así es- afirmó el muchacho blondo.

-¿Estás en arquitectura?- volvió a interrogar.

-¡Por supuesto! Estoy en otro grupo por eso jamás me has visto, supongo, o porque no llamo mucho la atención, paso desapercibido- le guiño el ojo.

-¡Todo menos desapercibido! ¡Llamas demasiado la atención!- añadió ella.

-¡No lo creo, Sasuke tiene toda la atención!- se carcajeó.

-¡Dios mío ya es tarde!- reprochó ella. -¡Tengo… ten… ¿dónde iré?!- masculló finalmente. –Dime Naruto ¿tú por qué estás aquí, por qué no fuiste con tu familia?- esa chica era demasiado curiosa.

-Soy huérfano- sonrió.

-¡Disculpa mi intromisión!- exclamó apenada.

–No te preocupes.- esbozó una sonrisa muy bonita -Mi único familiar es mi abuelo Jiraiya pero él es escritor y viaja por el mundo, en estos momentos debe estar en el Cairo o en alguna de esas exóticas ciudades lejanas- le contó con mucha facilidad, con eterna confianza en su mirar. –Por eso me quede…- susurró con un dejo de tristeza. Luego sonrió, la melancolía no le venía bien. -¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Por qué te quedaste?- parpadeó.

-Ahhh- suspiró. –Estamos en las mismas- bajó los párpados. -Mi hermanita estudia en un internado en América y mi papa está siempre de viaje de negocios, en realidad no tengo a donde ir- murmuró con tristeza. –Es mejor quedarse y disfrutar de la soledad del campus- rió intentando disimular que eso estaba bien. -¿Sasuke, también se quedará?- en sus ojos se reflejaba su duda.

El muchacho miró su reloj. –No, de hecho, en quince minutos vendrá su hermano mayor por él- anunció.

-¡¿Enserio?!- sus ojos manifestaban su sorpresa.

-Sí, así es- se acercó al azabache y lo cargó como un saco de papas de mercado. –Es mejor que bajemos, Itachi es muy puntual- sonrió mientras escuchaba los quejidos somnolientos del Uchiha. La Hyuga sin entender bien lo siguió hasta la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios donde prontamente como el rubio le había comunicado encontraron un sobrio automóvil flamante y costoso en la puerta donde un apuesto joven muy parecido físicamente a Sasuke esperaba con una inexpresión en su rostro.

-No me digas que de nuevo bebió demasiado- cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ayudar al rubio.

-No quería decírtelo pero así fue- murmuró acomodando a Sasuke en la parte trasera del auto.

-Mañana lo regañaré terriblemente- suspiró fastidiado mientras cerraba la cajuela del auto después de haber metido todas sus cosas. -¡Vaya Naruto! ¡¿Ya tienes novia!?- masculló sorpresivamente.

-¡No, no, no!- exclamó la Hyuga estresada.

-¡Es una amiga!- solucionó el rubio.

-Oh ya veo, lo siento señorita- se disculpó.

-¡¿Por qué te disculpas!?- masculló rabioso el rubio.

-Porque acabo de ofenderla al confundirla con tu novia- se burló del Namikaze.

-¡Desgraciado!- farfulló entre dientes.

-¡Me voy, nos vemos Naruto, buenas noches señorita!- exclamó sobriamente y entró al vehículo con una eterna elegancia que dejaba anonadado.

El blondo suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca después de ver el coche partir y perderse de su vista. Giró la mirada hacía la chica quien observaba atenta todo aquello que transcurría.

-No sabía que Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor- argumentó en trance.

-¿No te dijo nunca?- cuestionó el rubio. Ella negó con la cabeza. -¡No te sientas mal! ¡Sasuke es una persona muy reservada!- intentó animarla con su alegría. -¡Mejor vamos te acompaño a tu dormitorio, es ya muy tarde!- le incitó.

-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada malo- sonrió.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No importa que no haya muchas personas en el campus, no dejaría jamás que una señorita vaya sola por ahí con tan densa oscuridad!- argumentó seguro de sus palabras. -¡Vamos!- le sonrió mientras le hacía un ademan para que le siguiera el paso. Ella terminó cediendo ante él porque era demasiado amable como para despreciar su oferta.

-¡Aquí está bien!- inquirió ella con prisa. -¡Nos vemos Naruto, fue un placer, eres muy amable, buenas noches!- su boca lanzaba palabras a una velocidad tan impresionante que el rubio se quedó perplejo ante aquello, cuando carburó todo… ella ya había desaparecido de su vista entonces… metió las manos en los bolsillos y con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a retornar su camino hacía su cuarto.

* * *

En la cafetería de la universidad, eran las diez de la mañana y tenía una cara de trasnochada que hacia pensar más bien que traía una terrible resaca. Suspiraba mientras miraba su insulso desayuno, suspiró de nuevo, pensando en que la avena no le llenaría para nada el estómago. A cada gruñir de su panza se maldecía por la estupidez de haber dejado algo tan preciado en el autobus como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. Comía despacio, sino pronto se le acabaría la poca comida que perduraría en su estómago todo el día.

-¡Qué chica más saludable!- se carcajeó el rubio mientras la saludaba con una bonita sonrisa. -¡Buenos días!- exclamó con esa efusividad que lo acompañaba. -¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?- comentó mientras su bandeja emanaba un delicioso aroma a hot cakes con exceso de miel y jugo de naranja fresca. Ella tragó duro al sentirle el estómago vibrar. Ladeó la mirada para no caer en la tentación del desayuno de él.

-Claro, puedes sentarte- susurró soslayando la mirada.

El muchacho se acercó repentinamente a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos -¿Qué pasa? Te ves muy demacrada- susurró examinando esas ojeras que solo opacaban sus inmensos y hermosos ojos, ella dio un respingo al sentir esos zafiros clavarse en sus pupilas con tanta facilidad. -¿No pudiste dormir bien?- interrogó preocupado.

-No…- susurró mientras cuchareaba su avena mal preparada.

-¿Por qué? ¡Vamos, puedes contarme, puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas!- sonrió, ese chico… fomentaba tanta confianza en ella que era inevitable no ceder ante él.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que perdí mi cartera?- susurró jugando con su comida.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Bien, pues ahí estaba la llave de mi habitación- infló las mejillas.

-¡¿Dónde dormiste?!- se levantó del comedor.

-En la puerta de mi dormitorio, en el pasillo del edificio- se rió con vergüenza de pronto… estampó la cabeza en la mesa. -¡Soy tan idiota!- susurró frustrada.

De pronto… sintió una calidez recorrer su cabellera oscura y aquel rubio… soltó una delicada sonrisita –Debiste decirme… puedo ayudarte- le aseguró con tanta seguridad que en ese momento podía decirle que Santa Claus existía y ella en definitiva le creería.

-¿Enserio?- susurró conteniendo su llanto.

-¡Enserio!- afirmó él.

-¡¿Sabes abrir puertas!?- su sonrisa era inmensa, muy grande en verdad.

-Esten… no – se rascó la nuca el estúpido rubio idiota. Ella estampó de nuevo la cara en la mesa decepcionada. -¡No te pongas así! ¡Igual puedo ayudarte sin saber de puertas!- aseguró.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo alzando un poco el semblante.

-Sabes… debiste decirlo ayer, le hubiera robado a Sasuke su tarjeta y te hubieras quedado en su dormitorio, total… él no va a ocuparlo- se rascó el mentón.

-¡Qué idiota, es verdad!- se insultó ella misma. -¡Puf!- volvió a estampar la cara.

-Aún así… puedo ayudarte…- el tono alegre de su hermosa voz se escuchaba más baja, más suave, más ronca; ella levantó la mirada y lo observó con un bonito sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas.

-¿Cómo?- susurró débilmente.

Él tragó duro mientras se rascaba la cabellera dorada con nerviosismo. –Podrías…- ladeó la mirada hacía otra parte mientras carraspeaba con dificultad. –Podrías…- reiteró. –Q…que… quedarte…- argumentó. –E…en… mi… d…dormito…rio- se veía tan espléndidamente tierno titubeando que no pudo evitar reírse un poco de él.

-Eso no estaría bien…- argumentó finalmente.

-Lo que no está bien es que tú duermas en la calle- se quejó él con mucha razón. –No te haré nada, dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá, lejos de ti, te daré tu espacio y privacidad, puedes incluso ponerle llave a la puerta de mi habitación mientras duermo en el sofá- aseguró él.

-¿Enserio?- interrogó con una hermosa expresión en su rostro.

-Cl…!Claro!- terminó gritando.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- cuestionó.

-Porque me agradas- le confesó esbozando una magnífica sonrisa.

-Eres muy dulce…- le sonrió. -¡No te causaré molestias, incluso yo podría dormir en el sofá! ¡Eso es más cómodo que el suelo!- se rió.

-¡Jamás! ¡Tú dormirás en la cama!- gritó terminando esa discusión.

-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros!- exclamó dando una palmadita a la mesita. Ella sonrió.

-Tú ganas- profirió.

-Bien- le guiño el ojo. -¡Ahora abre la boca!- le solicitó acercando un enorme trozo de hot cake a ella.

-No Naruto no es nec…- cuando sus pupilas se percataron el delicioso sabor de la miel se disipaba entre ellas con suavidad.

-Rico ¿no?- Ella solo alcanzó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras mascaba con entusiasmo. Él le sonreía.

-¡Mi dormitorio es el tuyo, disculpa el desastre!- se rascó la nuca mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Está bastante arreglado!- sugirió ella.

-Claro…- exclamó con ironía –Si no quieres saber dónde metí todo mi desorden no abras la puerta del closet- le guiño el ojo y ella solo se echó a reír.

-¡No la abriré!- asintió con la cabeza.

Entró al lugar y desde el primer paso sintió un aire de calidez rondar ahí, una bonita sensación de bienestar y armonía. Su alegría estaba dibujada en cada trozo de la habitación, en cada partícula del lugar. En cada rincón había algo que hablaba de él y de su hermosa personalidad.

-Si quieres puedes tomarte una ducha- sugirió el rubio. Ella por un momento enmudeció palideciendo. –No te preocupes por mí, yo saldré a comprar algunas cosas, no estaré aquí, volveré en no sé… ¿una hora está bien? O ¿necesitas más tiempo?- le cuestionó.

-Una hora está bien- afirmó ella.

-¡Bien, vengo en una hora por ti! ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? Podríamos conseguir algo de cenar…- sugirió.

-Ehhh… es que yo…- balbuceaba de una manera tan predecible.

-¡No te preocupes por el dinero! El dinero va y viene, no es importante- inquirió con sinceridad.

-¡Te lo devolveré!- añadió ella.

-¡No es importante!- su ojos le aseguraban lo que su boca le juraba.

-Eres el mejor…- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé…- añadió él saliendo de ahí para que ella pudiera ducharse. -¡Vuelvo en una hora!- le gritó detrás de la puerta. Se había ido pero aún sentía ahí su preciosa presencia, quizás era porque todo el lugar estaba empapado de su fragancia. Después de despabilar un poco y salir de su actual trance se incursionó en el baño y se refrescó.

* * *

-¿Lista?- susurró el rubio al tocar la puerta con cuidado de no ser inoportuno.

-¡Lista!- sonrió y él de devolvió el gesto.

-¡Me baño de prisa y salimos a cenar algo!- corrió al baño y cerró la puerta. Ella solo parpadeó mientras la sonrisa emergía poco a poco en su boca.

* * *

Caminaban por la calle mientras platicaban muy amenamente. –Vamos al Karaoke sugirió él- con ánimo.

-¿Al karaoke?- cuestionó ella. -¿A qué?-

-Mmmm… a cantar quizás, si es que nos lo permiten porque en esos lugares normalmente hace un silencio sepulcral- se burló de ella.

-¡Qué malo eres!- se carcajeó. –¡Me da por hacer preguntas idiotas de vez en cuando!- añadió.

-¡Vamos!- la jaló de la mano mientras la guiaba por el lugar. Se sentaron y pidieron unas bebidas. Ella era tímida, se rehusaba a cantar por vergüenza y el rubio para que ella se desenvolviera comenzó él, hizo… el ridículo más grande de su vida entera pero no le importó porque ella solo reía con mucha energía mientras disfrutaba de verlo discutir con su mala cordinación. Después de un inmenso rato salieron de ahí, ella por ratos recordaba la escena y sonreía. -¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- inflo sus cachetes enojado.

-¡Lo siento Naruto es que… eres en verdad una cajita de sorpresas! ¡Hasta bailaste y todo!- exclamó alzando las manos.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Esa canción era muy buena!- se excusó él.

-Por supuesto- afirmó ella mientras asentía la cabeza.

-¡Tú hiciste trampa, no bailaste!- se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Es que nada de lo que yo haga iba a poder superar esos pasos de baile tuyos! ¡Eres todo un profesional!- se mofó de él.

-¡Qué mala eres!- se quejó mientras se reían. -¡Ven!- la jaló al notar que habían llegado a su destino. -¡Hinata, comerás el mejor ramen de toda tu vida!- gritó mientras la jalaba de la mano con inmensa fuerza. –Siéntese querida dama…- jugó como si en verdad se tratara de un elegante restaurante y no de una puesto en una bonita calle.

-¡Oh muchas gracias sir Naruto!- se burló mientras se sentaba.

-¡Hola Naruto!- saludó el viejo que lo atendía todas las noches. -¡Ayame y yo platicábamos acerca de ti! ¡Pensamos que no vendrías hoy!- murmuró ocupado.

-¡¿Y perderme el mejor ramen que pudiera existir?! ¡Soy idiota pero no estoy loco!- Ella lo miraba hablar, estar con él era… maravilloso, tenía un alma tan hermosa, tan amable y agitada que era inevitable el no desear querer pasar un segundo más y más para comprobar la belleza de su espíritu sin freno. -¡Por favor viejo! ¡Hoy vengo con una chica!- guiño el ojo. -¡Así que dame tus mejores platos!- solicitó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Es tú novia?!- cuestionó el viejo.

Hinata no dijo nada, ayer con Itachi lo negó con fervor pero hoy… quizás deseaba asentir a aquellas afirmaciones. -¡No! ¡Es una amiga!- contó el rubio con energía y ella débilmente sintió algo romperse después de todo… si era muy amigo de Sasuke, hasta en eso se parecían.

-Somos amigos- reiteró sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Naruto no tiene tanta suerte como para tener una linda chica como tú de novia!- se burló el hombre del rubio quien sintió ganas de golpearlo por su cruel comentario.

-¡Mejor ve por el ramen!- afirmó irritado pero con un tono gracioso de esos que afirmaban que lo decía en broma.

-¡Muchacho mandón! ¡Por eso mismo no tienes novia!- lo acusó.

El rubio puso una mala cara mientras se metía en su papel y fingiendo murmuró. -¡Tengo hambre! ¡Ve por el ramen!- gritó. Hinata solo lo veía sonriente, era divertido estar con él.

-¡Estoy llenísima!- gritó mientras caminaba al lado del rubio.

-¡Uf! ¡Ni lo digas! ¡Comí más de lo que puedo!- afirmó él.

-¡Perdí la cuenta en el cuarto tazón de ramen que pediste!- se mofó de él.

-¡No te preocupes, yo siempre pierdo la cuenta de cuanto como!- se carcajeó.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación… se prepararon para dormir y después de darse las buenas noches ambos se perdieron en el silencio de sus pasos y en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Ella sentía el corazón latirle, estaba en la cama de él, lo sabía porque tenía impregnado ese varonil perfume de hombre que le había cautivado, se sentía embriagada de ese aroma, rodó muchas veces por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, su corazón agitaba muy rápido como para permitirle dormir.

-¿Cómo llegué al suelo?- susurró con su voz somnolienta el idiota rubio mientras sentía su barbilla húmeda por su saliva.

-Llevas ahí buen rato- se burló ella de él mientras lo miraba de cuclillas.

-¡Hinata!- gritó mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía.

-¡Preparé el desayuno!- inquirió incitándolo a ponerse de pie. -¡Ven!- le suplicó.

El rubio se levantó con pesadez pero con alegría le siguió los pasos hasta el pequeño comedor donde desayunó los huevos más deliciosos e su vida. -¡Esto está realmente muy bueno!- su voz y el tono de sus ojos le aseguraron que él hablaba con sinceridad. Desayunaron a gusto, la tarde se la pasaron leyendo, se hacían compañía en silencio.

* * *

-¡No sé como me convenciste de esto, Hinata!- se quejó el blondo mientras apretaba sus rodillas frente al televisor.

-¡Oh vamos, es solo una película!- masculló ella mientras se llevaba algunas palomitas a la boca.

-¡Odio las películas de terror!- insistió él mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus piernas contra su pecho intentando no morir del susto.

-¡Eres un miedoso!- se burló de él.

-¡Lo soy!- aseguró el rubio.

-¡Pensé que te gustaría la película, era eso o una romántica!- añadió ella. –A los hombres no les gusta el romance…- murmuró mascando sus palomitas.

-¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que monstruos y fantasmas!- lloriqueó el cobarde ojiazul.

-¡Tranquilo, son actores, ni es real!- lo animó ella. -¡Ves, tiene un maquillaje tan falso! ¡ah!- gritó cuando la luz se fue en todo el lugar y quedaron a oscuras. -¡Esta bien, ahora tengo miedo Naruto!- murmuró abrazando al rubio fuertemente. El blondo… sonrió. -¿No tienes miedo? Ahora yo si- chechoneó ella con la voz entre cortada. -¡Jamás debimos ver esa película!- aseguró mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y pegaba más su cabeza a su pecho.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Solo se fue la luz!- le acarició la melena mientras le susurraba con ternura. –Todo estará bien- su voz le provocaba un sentimiento de bienestar en su corazón.

-¿No tienes miedo?- susurró temblorosa.

-¡No, no puedo tenerlo, estoy con una chica! ¡Debo ser valiente y protegerla!- susurró con mucha firmeza.

-¡Qué fuerte eres!- añadió ella y de pronto… la luz volvió de momento a otro. Ella sonrojada se apartó de él después de sacarle todo el aire por el susto y por ese fuerte abrazo. –Lo siento- comentó sonrojada.

-No te preocupes- rascó su cabeza. -¿Quieres seguir viendo la película? ¡Cómo que ya no tengo miedo!- afirmó.

-¡No, ni loca!- inquirió ella estresada. -¡Hagamos otra cosa!- respiraba pausadamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza por toda la habitación como si buscará en que distraerse para calmar sus nervios. –Naruto…- se puso de pie mientras notaba que había una pequeña pizarra con fechas, puntuaciones y el nombre del rubio y de Sasuke grabado ahí. -¿Qué es esto?- interrogó con inmensa curiosidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Es nuestro marcador!- sonrió. -¡Sasuke y yo jugamos un juego cuando tenemos tiempo!- le contó mientras se ponía de pie y le señalaba la pizarra. –Como verás… Sasuke me lleva la delantera- de pronto bajó la mirada. –Siempre me lleva la delantera en miles de cosas- alzó la mirada y sonrió. -¡Algún día seré tan bueno como él!- sus ojos llenos de entusiasmo le hicieron creer a sus afirmaciones. –Pero hasta que ese día llegue… le seguiré viendo la espalda mientras corre delante de mí- añadió.

-¡Así será, estoy muy segura! Serás mejor que él...- lo animó. -¡¿De qué trata el juego?! ¿Puedo jugar?- insistió ella.

-¿Estás segura?- alzó la ceja.

-¡Claro!- asintió la cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en el suelo nuevamente y el rubio estaba frente a ella con una botella de alcohol a un lado, un pequeño vaso, un dado de seis caras: una decía: verdad; dos: reto; una: comodín y las últimas dos: bebe. Parpadeó ilusa cuando él barajeó un montón de tarjetas.

-¡Bien, el juego es así: lanzas el dado, yo tomaré una tarjeta y si te sale "reto"pues harás el reto de la tarjeta que haya escogido, si te sale "pregunta" contestarás la pregunta que te toque, si cae el comodín entonces tú puedes ponerme un reto o preguntarme alguna pregunta que tú decidas, si cae: bebe, tomarás una copita de alcohol, el que se embriague primero pierde- sonrió.

Ella parpadeaba -¿Embriagar?- balbuceó.

-Está bien eso fue muy estricto, si y no aguantas dices: ¡Me rindo! Pero automáticamente habré ganado- le guiño el ojo. -¡haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Hinata!- le mostró el pulgar.

El juego comenzó. Él tiró el dado primero. -¡Pregunta!- palmoteó ella tomando una tarjeta al azar. Él asintió con la cabeza. -¿Piensas en tu última ex novia?-

-Mmm…- el rubio lo discernió un instante. –De vez en cuando, solo me pregunto si ella estará bien, nada más- sonrió. -¡Te toca!- le dio el dado.

La Hyuga pensó en lo afortunada que era esa chica, reaccionó, agitó el dado y lo dejó caer. -¡¿Bebe?!- hizo un mohín molesta, el rubio sonrió ladinamente.

-Eso te tocó Hinata- le aseguró mientras le servía la copita de alcohol. –Completita- le recordó estirando el brazo. La chica la vio, la sujetó y de golpe la tomó mientras hacía una mueca.

-¡Puf! ¡Arde!- se quejó mientras sacaba la lengua. -¡Te toca!- exclamó mientras le daba el dado. -¡Reto!- exclamó sonriente mientras miraba al rubio con mofa. Tomó la tarjeta y la leyó, se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Qué dice?- cuestionó él acercándose a ella mientras dulcemente le jalaba la muñeca y leía el papel. Sonrió. –No seré tan cínico- le aseguró. Posó las manos en la orilla de su playera y se la subió poco a poco mientras se despojaba de la prenda como aquel pequeño cartel decía. -¡Listo!- recitó mientras lanzaba la prenda a alguna parte del cuarto. Ella se sonrojó altamente mientras intentaba no mirarlo mucho. -¡Te toca tirar!- inquirió. Tomó el dado y lo lanzó. -¡Pregunta!- afirmó el rubio con alegría.

-Cuéntame de la última persona de la que has estado enamorada- interrogó el blondo con mucho interés mientras leía el papelillo. Ella abrió la boca.

-¿Ustedes los hombres tienen ese código tonto que tenemos las mujeres de contarle todo a sus mejores amigas?- cuestionó dudosa.

-A ti te toca responder no a mí- se burló de ella.

-¡Bien! ¡Te contaré! ¡Pero lo que pase aquí, aquí debe quedarse!- lo miró fijamente.

-¡De acuerdo con eso, no le diré a todo el mundo que me medio desnudé frente a Hinata Hyuga!- se mofó mientras la veía sonrojarse hermosamente.

-Bueno yo…- suspiró. –Es un tal… Sasuke Uchiha- le contó tímidamente, el rubio tragó duro.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?- cuestionó con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no exactamente!- se rió de sí misma. –Pero me gustaba mucho, mucho creo que es equivalente a estar casi enamorada de él- bajó la mirada. -¡No vayas a decirle!- le suplicó.

-¡No lo haré!- negó con la cabeza y ella supo que su secreto estaba a salvo con ese muchacho rubio. -¡Me toca!- clamó para luego lanzar el dado. -¡Ya me había salvado mucho!- se quejó mientras tomaba la copa de alcohol.

-¡Bien, ojala que tú quedes ebrio antes que yo!- se carcajeó.

-Eso no pasará- le guiño el ojo.

Ella tomó el dado y lo agitó.-¡Comodín, comodín!- suplicó mientras rodaba el dado. -¡Puf! Reto…- masculló con enojo.

-¡Cómete una cucharada de mayonesa!- le leyó el ojiazul. La peliazul asqueada cumplió su reto mientras hacía muecas.

-Te toca…- masculló intentando no vomitar. -¡eh! ¡Pregunta!- profirió emocionada. -¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde?- Él era guapo y tenía un excelente carácter, cualquiera que lo hubiera rechazado era una idiota, por lo tanto… ¡Eso seguramente jamás le había pasado!

-Si- suspiró frustrado. –Estuve enamorado muchos años de una chica- contó. –La cual ahora… es la novia de mi mejor amigo- se rió con ingenuidad. -¡Te toca!- gritó cambiando de tema y ella solo quedó embelesada ante su respuesta.

Sakura Haruno era lo suficientemente perfecta como para tener a todos los chicos del campus mal, muy mal, mal y suspirando por ella a montones. Parpadeó. –Eso debe ser difícil ¿no es así?- cuestionó con tibieza.

-Lo fue, pero ella siempre quiso a Sasuke, a mi jamás- le contó con ligera tristeza. -¡Sigamos jugando!- ella asintió. Sakura Haruno… era una idiota, una completa idiota porque ahora… sentía un poco de celos de ella.

El juego se había puesto rudo, el dado no estaba de su lado porque de pronto tuvo una inmensa mala racha donde debía beber y beber, la botella estaba a la mitad porque el resto estaba en su sangre mientras la dejaban desorientada. –Esto no es justo… terminaré perdiendo- masculló pastosamente con los sentidos aturdidos.

-¿Te rindes?- se burló de ella.

-¡Jamás!- murmuró.

El rubio tiró el dado -¡Comodín!- exclamó sonriente. -¡Sí!- las cosas le estaban saliendo de maravilla.

-¡Qué injusto!- se quejó ella mientras intentaba no desmayarse.

-Te reto a…- sonrió con placer. Tragó duro conteniendo sus suspiro –¿Qué tal si? Si me besas ¿tienes el valor?- alzó la ceja mientras se sonrojaba. –Es fácil, solo debes besarme- masculló con un sonrojo.

-¿Besarte? ¡Es el reto más fácil de toda la noche!- manifestó graciosamente.

-¿Ah sí?- quizás era muy cínico por abusar de ella en ese estado en cual ella no sabía distinguir entre un árbol y la silueta de una persona.

-Te daré tal beso Naruto que te arrepentirás de haberme retado- le aseguró con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me morderás?- se rió divertido.

-No, porque… te gustará…- suspiró. El rubio se estremeció ante esa amenaza, estaba ebria pero… era rápida, lo sujetó del cuello y lo atrajo hacía así sellando sus labios con los de él, el blondo no opuso resistencia alguna ante el sabor de su boca extasiado la jaló más hacía sí, se aferró de su cintura mientras degustaba sus labios con mucho anhelo, con mucha necesidad de hacerlo, fue tanta la fuerza de aquel beso que cuando se percató: se hallaba sobre ella mientras la besaba, la chica suspiraba entrecortadamente mientras sentía la piel desnuda de Naruto chocar contra su cuerpo. Sintió el haz de emociones liberarse en su cuerpo y sintió despertar la necesidad de prolongar ese contacto. Supo que a ella ya no le quedaba más aire, lo supo porque ella aplicó un poco de fuerza contra el pecho de él como si deseará apartarlo porque terminaría ahogándose pero con el sabor de su boca sobre la suya… él aún tenía aire en los pulmones así que la dejó respirar mientras consumía el aire que le quedaba rozando sus labios contra la piel de su cuello, la escuchaba suspirar entre cortado. –Eso…- suspiraba sintiendo que él la sujetaba de las muñecas para que pudiera extasiarse de la piel de su cuello. –No era parte del retó…- el rubio abrió los párpados de sopetón sintiéndose un idiota. Se separó tantito de ella sintiendo vergüenza de mirarla a los ojos por culpa de su atrevimiento, porque… había abusado de ella. -¿Te gustó?- suspiró entrecortada con las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol que no le hacía pensar con claridad.

-Más de lo que piensas…- murmuró y entonces la muchacha se quedó dormida en el suelo mientras suspiraba, la cargó con inmensa facilidad y… la llevó hasta su cama. Se mordió los labios mientras la contemplaba dormir plácidamente. –No sabes cuánto te envidio… Sasuke- masculló ardido, se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz. –Buenas noches Hinata…- susurró mientras cerraba la puerta y la dejaba descansar.

Despertó sin estar segura de donde estaba, parpadeó sintiendo su cabeza a punto estallar. Se sentó en la cama y poco a poco se puso de pie mientras descalza caminaba hacia donde ese ruido de licuadora predominaba provocando mucho ruido.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó enérgicamente el rubio. -¿Estás bien?- su duda le surgió repentinamente porque ella tenía una cara extraña.

-No recuerdo nada de ayer ¿eso es normal? Y la cabeza me duele terriblemente- comentó tomando asiento.

-Tómate esto- le solicitó poniendo frente a ella un vaso de licuado de alguna cosa mezclada con otra no menos importante. Olió el licuado y luego se lo llevó a la boca. –Bebiste alcohol, por eso tienes esa laguna mental- le confesó.

-¿Si? Duele horrible- comentó frotándose la cabeza.

-El licuado te ayudará- sonrió dulcemente el rubio mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Bebí? Ahora entiendo el extraño sabor de mi boca- susurró mientras se rozaba los labios y él se alteraba terriblemente al recordar la manera en la que habían compartido aliento la noche anterior. -¿!Explícame, como rayos me hice esto!?- se quejó mientras se jalaba un poco la blusa y le mostrada la parte enrojecida de su piel, era muy notoria esa granate marca y más cuando ella tenía la piel tan blanca y nívea. -¡¿Cómo me paso esto?!- cuestionó alterada.

-Ni idea- murmuró bebiendo de su vaso para ocultar la culpabilidad de sus ojos, para que ella no descubriera que él era el criminal de ese dulce crimen. –Quizás hay bichos…- susurró buscando la manera de safarse de ese delito.

-Muy probablemente, aunque… ¡Es enorme!- blasfemó estresada mientras se frotaba la piel enrojecida.

-Ni se ve tanto…- se rió mientras soslayaba la mirada sonrojada y llena de culpa, mientras suspiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- cuestionó bebiendo un poco más de su licuado.

-miércoles- masculló él.

-¿Mi…- escuchó un ruido sonoro provenir de su bolso. Corrió y contestó el celular. -¿Bueno?- el rubio la miraba mientras ella hablaba con aquella persona en el teléfono. Suspiró lleno de culpa. -¿Enserio?- murmuró ella. -¡Mil gracias voy para allá!- exclamó furtiva. -¡Naruto! ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Alguien encontró mi billetera y acaba de traérmela! ¡Qué felicidad!- farfulló entusiasmada. -¡Tengo que irme!- comentó mientras tomaba todas sus cosas.

-¿Te vas?- murmuró tristemente el blondo.

-¡Si, no puedo dejar a esa persona esperando!- terminó de hacer su mochila y la cargó. –Naruto- corrió hasta él y le besó la mejilla con mucha dulzura. -¡Te debo demasiado, te lo compensaré todo! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Mil gracias!- murmuró y salió corriendo de ahí con una grata sonrisa en su boca.

El rubio suspiró mientras sentía que comenzaba a extrañar su presencia. No tenía ni dos minutos de haberse ido y ya sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tirado en su sofá recordaba el hermoso momento en el que la besó con tanto anhelo, se tapó la cara enrojecida con sus manos mientras su corazón palpitaba su nombre con dulzura. Jueves… ya era jueves, viernes y no la había vuelto haber. ¡Qué fácil se había olvidado ella de él! Pensaba frustrado. Las clases incluso ya se habían retomado y por más que se esforzará no se la topaba en el inmenso campus, incluso Sasuke había regresado y ella… estaba perdida. Viernes, escuchó su celular hacer escándalo.

-¿Bueno?- su voz se escuchaba enojada, eran las seis de la mañana, era viernes, ¿qué pensaba ese maniático al llamarle a esa hora? Por suerte ese día su primera clase comenzaba a las nueve.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó su melodiosa voz. -¡Te espero en la cancha de basquetbol, te doy veinte minutos para llegar o pierdes por falta!- exclamó la muchacha.

-¡Veinte minutos es mucho tiempo, en un santiamén estaré ahí!- manifestó sonriente mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Bien, date prisa!- le colgó el celular. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, se puso los tenis, la ropa deportiva y con las mismas salió corriendo de ahí.

-Cierto, no tardaste- sonrió ella mientras lo veía llegar con el cabello alborotado. -¿Listo para perder? Porque espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro reto que hemos tenido que aplazar por culpa de que no había clases-

-¡No lo olvidé! ¡No voy a dejarte ganar Hinata!- sonrió el rubio con una mirada llena de perseverancia.

-¡Yo soy la que no te dejaré ganar!- expuso con mofa. -¡Bien, el primero en meter diez canastas gana!- explicó.

-¡Esta bien!- se estiró mientras le sonreía.

Comenzaron a jugar, ella botaba el balón mientras pensaba en cómo ganarle, parpadeó unos instantes y cuando se percató él había metido la primera canasta. –Qué rápido… no lo vi venir- su cabeza retumbaba. Terminó de salir de su trance y comenzó a correr detrás de él para arrebatarle el balón. Lo esquivaba, cosa difícil puesto que era más alto que ella. Comenzaron a reír mientras uno corría detrás del otro gritando cosas. -¡Voy a ganarte Naruto, y tendrás que gritar adjetivos bonitos!- masculló echando la guardia.

-¡Ya veremos!- clamó él poniéndose frente a ella. Ambos suspiraban cansados, suspiraban sofocados por el inmenso calor y porque eran muy buenos en lo que hacían. La mirada feroz del rubio le hacía conjeturar que no la dejaría ganar, pero ella tampoco se dejaría vencer con facilidad. Continuaban corriendo con destreza mientras blasfemaban cosas, mientras sus cuerpos sudaban a montones, mientras sus corazones palpitaban.

-¡Puf!- se apoyó de sus rodillas mientras lo veía a él tirarse al suelo. –Creo…- masculló al ver entrar esa última canasta de victoria. -¡Qué acabo de ganar!- comenzó a saltar de alegría. –Eres bueno…- le expresó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Tú también, eres tan solo un poquito mejor que yo- le guiño el ojo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Naruto!- una voz llamó su atención, ambos se giraron al reconocer ese tono.

-Sasuke…- exclamó el rubio alterado.

-Sasuke…- susurró Hinata en silencio.

-Veo que ya se conocen- miró fulminante al rubio.

-Tú nos presentaste- el rubio sonrió con cinismo.

-¿Yo? ¡Seguro estaba ebrio!- exclamó con esa fría mirada.

-En efecto, lo estabas- volvió a sonreír el blondo mientras se burlaba de él.

-¿Podemos hablar, Naruto, a solas?- solicitó con autoridad, el rubio suspiró, sabía lo que le esperaba, le dio el balón a Hinata.

-¡Hoy a las seis de la tarde, en la azotea de la escuela! ¡Cuando las clases hayan acabado y todos estén saliendo Hinata, cumpliré con mi apuesta!- le guiño el ojo mientras le susurraba cosas para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, después... corrió hacía donde estaba el Uchiha. Ella solo sintió con la cabeza mientras los observaba alejars. Su corazón palpitaba, muy fuerte, por verlo.

* * *

Corrió intentando no tropezarse con las escaleras, con las miles de escaleras, subió los cinco pisos de ese edificio maldiciendo al elevador por estar averiado. Corrió más y más de prisa porque se hacía tarde para su encuentro. –N…aruto…- suspiró mientras sujetaba ella entre sus manos una pequeña caja, mientras abría la puerta de golpe y sentía el aire golpearle la cara, mientras lo veía a él de espaldas a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola Hinata- sonrió dulcemente mientras le dirigía la mirada. Ella se acercó a él mientras observaba su rostro lastimado, su labio roto, su mejilla arañada, la ceja un poco abierta, los brazos moreteados.

-¡¿Qué paso!?- gritó pidiéndole una explicación. -¡¿Por qué estás así!?- le exigió saber mientras abría la caja de primeros auxilios que tenía entre las manos y comenzaba a buscar con sus temblorosas manos algodón y alcohol para remediarle las heridas.

-Te contaré después de cumplir mi apuesta- le sugirió sonriente.

-¡Eso puede esperar!- le gritó estresada.

-¡No, no puede esperar más!- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Naruto, eso puede esperar!- volvió a gritar.

-No, no puede- le sonrió. Todos caminaban hacía sus dormitorios después de un extenuante día de labores y deberes.

-N…ar…uto- susurró preocupada por él y su locura.

El rubio tomó aliento a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, había apuntado inmensidad de adjetivos en su muñeca pero se habían borrado de su piel, era idiota, con pésima memoria pero en esa ocasión recordaba bien las cosas. Tomó mucho aire, llenó sus pulmones de aire mientras sentía el viento soplarse, revolverse los cabello, escocer sus heridas abiertas, sonrió. -¡Hinata Hyuga!- gritó fuertemente. Todo el mundo alzó la vista hacía la figura que gritaba desde la azotea del edificio principal de la escuela. -¡Es la mejor jugadora de basquetball de la historia de la vida!- gritó sacándole una sonrisa a ella. -¡Ella es grandiosa, es inteligente, alegre, entusiasta, brillante, una excelente persona, astuta, especial, tierna, dulce, linda, hermosa, muy hermosa, con sus hermosos ojos perla que sacan suspiros!- ella dio un respingo. -¡Con sus deliciosos labios que fomentan deseos!- ella se sonrojó. -¡Con su pálida piel que accede a dejar sobre ella marcas de pasión y culpa!- contó mientras ella se tocaba el cuello recordando el como él le confesó que se lo había hecho. -¡Es por eso que…- calló un instante. -¡Por eso y mucho más que…- bajó la mirada sonrojado. -¡Estoy enamorado de ella!- profesó a todo pulmón, ella sintió un vuelco en su corazón, sintió el suelo temblar a sus pies. ¿Había escuchado bien? Quizás al alcohol etílico y el fuerte viento trastornaban las palabras. Abrió a boca y se echó a reír.

-Naruto…- murmuró mientras él se giraba y le daba la cara. -¡Eres un exagerado, solo tenías que decir bonitos adjetivos no inventar que estás enamorado de mí!- se quejó sonriente mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella con mucha decisión, como un depredador que al fin a hallado a su presa después de mucho buscar.

-Hinata…- murmuró acorralándola con sus hermosos ojos zafiro. –Yo no soy bueno mintiendo- le aseguró mientras la sujetaba de la cintura con ambas manos, aprovechó su embelesamiento, aprovechó que ya tenía los labios entre abiertos de la impresión, aprovechó las muchas cosas que sentía por ella y la besó con tal deseo que ella pudo sentir su devoción al rozar sus labios con los de él, se aferró más a ella amenazándola con quitarle cada partícula de oxigeno que yacía en su menudo cuerpo. Era tan fuerte y era tanto su delirio que ella ni pudo defenderse de él.

-A…cabas… de… conocer….me- le recordó mientras suspiraba intentando recuperar el aliento que le había sonsacado del pecho.

-No Hinata, tú acabas de conocerme, yo ya te conocía- confesó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una tibia sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- susurró débilmente mientras veía al sol caer en un dulce crepúsculo que los empapaba de su tono ocre.

-Te conozco desde hace tiempo, te quiero desde hace tiempo, solo tú no me conocías a mí, aún no conocías mi amor- le recitó mirándola de frente para que ella logrará creerle ante su eterna confesión. –Pero tú quieres a Sasuke…- clamó herido. –él siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo- bajó la mirada. –Incluso en los golpes, ¿no crees?- sonrió mientras orgulloso le mostraba sus heridas.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Sasuke?- cuestionó finalmente.

-Por ti- se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Por mí!?- se quejó.

-Le gustas, le gustas mucho a Sasuke- el rubio sonrió con melancolía. –Estaba enojado porque esa noche que nos conocimos yo me aproveché de que estaba ebrio ¿Sabes, cuando Sasuke esta ebrio es manipulable?- sonrió con pena. –Me gustas desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de que conozcas a Sasuke, me gustas desde el primer día de clase pero… no sabía como acercarme a ti, nadie de mis conocidos te conocía, nadie podía presentarnos, entonces pasó… ¡Hiciste equipo con Sasuke en un proyecto!-

_Una tarde normal en el dormitorio de Sasuke... hace tanto tiempo a tras. -¡¿Conoces a Hinata Hyuga!? ¡Sasuke preséntamela! ¡Esa chica me llama mucho la atención! ¡Es muy linda!- exclamó el idiota rubio con efusividad. Sasuke lo calmó diciéndole que se la presentaría porque aquella chica tímida en lo absoluto no le interesaba nada. Pasó algún tiempo y el Uchiha soslayaba sus peticiones. -¿Vas a presentármela Sasuke?- rogaba con anhelo. -¡Haré lo que quieras pero preséntamela!- suplicaba._

_-¡Jamás!- gritó el Uchiha._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué!?- el rubio estaba confundido._

_-Porque… porque… no eres partido para ella- argumentó con frialdad._

_-Dijiste que me ayudarías con cualquier otra chica que me gustara ¿recuerdas? Lo dijiste el día que me contaste que tú y Sakura se habían hecho novios- reclamó furioso el rubio. -¿Por qué te retractas ahora?- pidió una explicación. –Acaso… ¿te gusta Hinata Hyuga?- el sobrio azabache no contestó ante esa necia pregunta. -¡Te gusta! ¡Maldición Sasuke, tienes novia! ¡La cual es hermosa y fabulosa!- reclamó alterado el blondo. _

_-¡¿Y qué!? ¡En este mundo te pueden gustar mucho muchas personas al mismo tiempo!- su ojos fríos y su lastimera voz le hicieron enfurecer más._

_-¡¿Pero por qué Hinata Hyuga!? ¡¿Por qué te gusta cada chica que me gusta a mí!? ¡No me das oportunidad Sasuke!- le reclamó con recelo. Siempre había sido su sombra, no importaba ser enérgico y alocado, simplemente… no lograba llamar la atención cuando Sasuke Uchiha estaba presente. _

_-Pobre Naruto, incluso tú sabes que no tienes oportunidad con ella si compites conmigo- sonrió con frialdad y el rubio solo frunció el ceño. _

-Es cierto, aproveché que estaba ebrio para hacer que nos presentara- le contó mientras miraba los árboles, los altos árboles ser meneados por la brisa de la tarde.-Le gustas pero tiene novia; más sin embargo, no quiere que nadie se te acerque- masculló. –Aproveché el fin de semana para pasar tiempo contigo y robarte un par de besos porque cuando Sasuke Uchiha volviera me opacaría nuevamente como siempre lo hace- le dijo tiernamente. –Me acabo de pelear con él. Me dijo traidor- se rascó la nuca:

_-Estabas ebrio y me la presentaste, no podía ser grosero- sonrió con cinismo contestándole a su cuestionamiento. _

_El azabache lo fulminaba con sus negros ojos intensos. -¡Lo hiciste al propósito!- gritó el Uchiha._

_-¡Si, y que si lo hice! ¡Tú estás con Sakura, ella no merece que busques a otra chica mientras sean novios! ¡Además! ¡No es justo! ¡Te gusta jugar con Hinata, sabes que le gustas! ¡Le llamas, la ilusionas y le rompes el corazón! ¡Es un juego injusto y enfermo!- le reprochó._

_-¡Eso no te importa!- masculló._

_-¡Me importa porque me gusta mucho! ¡Mucho!- se enrojeció. –No es justo, este juego tuyo no es justo…- murmuró entre dientes._

_-Pobre Naruto, siempre opacado por mí- se burló de él con cinismo. _

_-Esta vez te me adelanté Sasuke, no importa cuánto me opaques… yo… ¡Besé a Hinata Hyuga! ¡Incluso… le hice una marca en el cuello!- le presumió con desdén._

_-Hinata me gusta mucho Naruto, yo le gusto, no tienes posibilidad con ella- se burló de él. –¡No importa que la hayas besado, o le hayas hecho una marca en el cuello, yo puedo borrarle esa marca si quiero!- le expuso y un segundo después… sintió el puño de Naruto Namikaze golpear su hermoso y frío rostro con esa expresión de aburrimiento eterno. Estaba harto de ser la maldita sombre de Uchiha Sasuke, estaba furioso porque sabía que era verdad, sabía que se gustaban mutuamente, sabía que no tenía posibilidades con ella y por eso descargaba su furia con él porque siempre le robaba lo que él más quería, porque siempre era mejor que él no importara lo mucho que luchará para intentar pisarle los talones, Sasuke… siempre tenía un as bajo la manga._

_-¡Lo sé, maldición, lo sé!- gritó mientras armaban un inmenso alboroto en la habitación, mientras rompían cosas, mientras se derramaba sangre. Su voz, su dolorosa voz. Estaba hecho ira. Después de muchos golpes se hallaban sentados en el suelo mientras suspiraban agitados por el cansancio, mientras sentían la adrenalina disiparse. –Le gustas mucho…- murmuró el rubio. Era un perdedor, pero era un digno perdedor, sin duda… Naruto Namikaze sabía aceptar sus derrotas frente a Uchiha Sasuke. _

_-Terminaré con Sakura- masculló el azabache y el blondo sintió su corazón partirse. _

_-Es justo- sonrió con melancolía. _

_-¿Esta bien?- alzó la ceja. –Será justo para ellas, dejaré a Sakura y conquistaré completamente a Hinata- sonrió con orgullo. Él podría hacer y deshacer cuanto quisiera porque era guapo, atlético y perfecto; y Naruto… Naruto era la molesta sombra de sus errores. _

_-Bien, sabía que eso harías… está bien, hazlo, ya le robé un beso, puedo sobrevivir con eso- masculló con desgano. -¡Pero si le rompes el corazón, te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo!- exclamó apretando los nudillos de sus manos. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí. Tenía que cumplir con su apuesta y dejarla en manos del Uchiha. _

-Terminará con su novia por ti, Hinata- sonrió con tristeza. –Le gustas mucho- se puso de pie. Ella lo seguía con la mirada. –Esta tarde… se parece a ese día en el que te conocí. Era el primer día de escuela, y tú… fuiste tan amable para ayudarme, no me conocías y me ayudaste- sonrió recordando aquello. Caminó hacía la puerta. Sabía que cuando Sasuke volviera su teatrito, su dulce cuento de hadas terminaría. Su corazón volvería a latir por el Uchiha. Se alejó de ella. -¡Nos vemos Hinata!- exclamó sonriendo, ocultando su tristeza.

-¡Tus heridas!- gritó ella sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-¡No te preocupes, están bien, iré a la enfermería más tarde!- sonrió haciéndole creer que todo estaba estupendo.

-No esas Naruto, las otras, las de tu corazón- murmuró con culpa.

Él la tomó del mentón. –Mi corazón es fuerte, estaré bien. Me dio gusto conocerte Hinata, discúlpame si a partir de ahora ya no puedo cuidar de ti pero ten algo por seguro ¡Sasuke es bueno cuidando a la gente que ama!- exclamó dándole la espalda. –Lamento lo del par de besos y la marca de tu cuello, si algún día quieres golpear a alguien, llámame, lo merezco por haberte besado estando un poco pasada de copas- su voz se escuchaba disfrazada, se escuchaba rota.

-¡Me dejaste ganar! ¡¿Cierto?, Rayo amarillo ¡Así te dicen! ¿Cierto?!- le gritó. -!Eres excelente en el baloncesto, más que cualquiera del campus!- vociferó.

-Te diste cuenta…- masculló tomando el pomo de la puerta. –Lo siento, tenía ganas de declararte mi amor y esta era mi mejor oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla. Tú no sabías nada de mí, no sabías lo bueno que soy en el baloncesto- jaló la puerta.

-¡Naruto!- gritó mientras caminaba hacia él. -¡siempre me había preguntado que se sentiría besar a Sasuke Uchiha, que se sentiría ser querida por él!- confesó.

-Pronto lo sabrás…- articuló con tristeza.

-¡Siempre había envidiado a Sakura Haruno por tener siempre la completa y preciosa atención de él!- le gritó con fuerza. –Pero ahora… pienso en lo muy estúpida que es- lo tomó del brazo para encararlo. El rubio tenía el semblante gacho. – ¿Preferir a Sasuke en vez de a ti? Es una idiota- declaró. –No quiero ser igual de idiota que ella, Naruto- el Namikaze parpadeó. –Antes me preguntaba que sería besar a Sasuke Uchiha, ahora… no me interesa porque tus labios saciaron mis ansias, porque cuando me besaste supe que este ha sido el sabor más delicioso que he probado jamás, insuperable, no me importa saber nada de Sasuke Uchiha, no me importa que yo le guste, solo me importa gustarte a ti, no me importa tener la atención de Sasuke, solo quiero tener la tuya… la de tus hermosos ojos azules, solo quiero empaparme de tu preciosa alma que me ha cautivado. ¡Solo quiero estar eternamente contigo!- gritó sonrojada.

-No juegues con eso…- le suplicó. –Si te tomo Hinata, no te dejaré ir, así que no juegues con eso- le acarició la mejilla para darse la vuelta e irse, ella lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza mientras sus manos le temblaban.

-¡¿Y a donde iré!? ¡Si no es contigo no quiero ir a ninguna parte, Naruto! ¡Te tomo unos días hacer que me enamore de ti! ¡No quiero pensar en lo mucho que te amaré la otra semana, el otro año! ¡Porque solo voy sintiendo cuando te miró que poco a poco algo crece en mi corazón! ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Quién ese ese perdedor?- sonrió. –Desde ahora Naruto, quiero comer ramen contigo, siempre; cantar en un karaoke donde desafino, quiero jugar contigo ese juego idiota, jugar baloncesto aunque sé que siempre me dejarás ganar porque eres hermosamente amable- lo tomó del rostro. –Quiero estar contigo… porque estos días que me desaparecí estaba pensando en lo muy idiota que era por haberme enamorado del mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha- le aseguró. -¡Créeme, tarde o temprano cuando nos conozcamos yo iba a terminar queriéndote! ¡Porque es tan fácil enamorarse de ti, Naruto! ¡Qué lamentó no haberte conocido antes!- Sintió la puerta en su espalda y la fuerza de él apoderarse de sus labios, ese hermoso sabor con el que despertó aquella mañana, supo que le había gustado ese extraño sabor que se hallaba en su boca esa mañana que despertó, supo que deseaba besarlo desde la primera vez que él le enseño la pureza de su alma, la alegría de sus ojos, esa preciosa aura de optimismo que transitaba a su alrededor. Se sintió dichosa de sentir sus labios recorrer los suyos, se sintió dichosa de haber apostado con un chico que acababa de conocer, se sintió dichosa de que por primera vez había apostado mucho y había ganado aún más. Sasuke… no transitaba de ninguna manera en su cabeza, porque ellos… no tenían punto de comparación, Naruto Namikaze… era un arcoíris después de una tempestad y Sasuke era… no importa lo que fuera solo le importaba el rubio idiota que la besaba con tanta necesidad que podía sentir todo su cariño recorrerle tiernamente la boca y tocar su corazón son sutileza.

-Me has convencido…- masculló sonriente el rubio. -¡Antes de que Sasuke me gane! ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia!?- le cuestionó tiernamente mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su cintura.

-Ya te ganó Sasuke…- sonrió.

-¿Qué?- interrogó él.

-Me lo encontré de camino aquí… lo rechacé, porque solo a ti podría darte el "si"- sonrió con complicidad.

-¡¿Ya sabías todo!?- abrió la boca impresionado.

-Más o menos, no completo.- sonrió. –Fue mucho mejor tu versión que la de Sasuke, la tuya tenía sentimiento, la de él… arrogancia. Ademas… ¡Me lo debes! ¡Me hiciste una inmensa marca en el cuello!- le reprochó mostrándole la mancha.

-Se está borrando…- susurró mientras acariciaba esa parte de piel. –Habría que remarcarla…- se acercó a su cuello.

-Naruto...- susurró tímidamente sonrojada. –De…tente…- masculló débilmente al sentir su aliento rozar, se lo susurró de tal forma, con tanta debilidad que no parecía de ninguna manera una razón para detenerse a sus intenciones de posar su boca ahí, estaba altamente sonrojada e incluso quizás se descubrió más la piel del cuello.

-¿Por qué? Ya eres mi novia- exclamó con orgullo.

-Jamás dije que "si"- se burló ella.

-Si rechazaste al gran Sasuke… es porque debes quererme mucho- sonrió con ternura.

-Es cierto- asintió ella. –Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Naruto…- susurró para después sentir la tibieza de sus labios, sentía su alma con cada delicioso beso que le daba porque era tierno, su amor era tierno y real, cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras enroscaba sus dedos en su dorada cabellera, mientras sentía ese varonil perfume que le había cautivado, mientras sentia el calor de su cuerpo y el sabor de su aliento.

-No iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta- masculló para cesar su voz y ahogarla en su boca de ella. La besó con mucha ternura mientras al fin sentía que había algo en este mundo que Sasuke no podría quitarle, mientras sentía al fin, que al menos para ella él era por mucho mejor que el azabache, con ella le bastaba. Cuando aprendió a querer a Naruto Namikaze supo que... lo que sentía por Sasuke no tenía comparación con lo que sentía por el rubio. Se quedaron ahí mientras el viento soplaba dulcemente, él sentía sus heridas ser escocidas por el viento y dolía... pero sentía su corazón curado y con ello podría soportar cualquier dolor. Jamás se arrepintió de apostar con ese chico que acababa de conocer.

Fin

* * *

Naruto enamorado, awww! ultimamente me ha dado por poner en mis historias a un Naruto enamorado desde el principio, espero que eso no les moleste, es que a veces es bueno que el sufra un poco, no? pero por lo menos he estado cuidado a mi hermoso Kiba, no lo he puesto a él con el corazón roto como frivolamente he hecho en otras ocasiones porque no piensen que odio a Kiba, en realidad lo amo, pero es que... es perfecto para romperle el corazón :(

¿Les gustó el one shot, mi niños? !Porque es un oneshot definitivo! !Luego empiezo que según yo con mis two shots que se transformar en three shot (existe eso, seria long shot no?) y luego... la maldita desgraciada de Sunako desaparece como tres meses ¬¬ pero... cree mi página en face, wuuu, para que les avise de mis actualizaciones y

no sufran (como si sufrieran por mi, ya sé, no me quieren :( no soy digna de su amor :/ ) el link esta en mi perfil, en la parte de abajo, abajo, no tan abajo ehhh tampoco se pasen xD

En fin... ya saben lo que dicen por ahí... !Dejénme un review si quieren conti de mis otros fics! ¬¬ ok no xD no soy tan perversa :( Si les gustó déjenme un review... si no les gustó déjenme un review, si tienen hambre y no saben si les gustó o no pues déjenme un review, si estan molestos déjenme un review, si estas felices déjenme uno más largo, el punto es... dejar un review, gana el que deje más reviews ok no XD estoy de necia lo siento, es que ando de buen humor :)

Mis niños, los amo con todo mi corazón, son muy especiales para mí, y me gustan sus reviews, me hacen saber de ustedes, conocerlos, apreciarlos, memorizar sus nombres, reconocerlos y amarlo más. Porque conozco a muchos de ustedes aunque no lo crean, veran... soy bastante sentimental y no soy tan maldita como me figuro xD Es cierto... fanfiction tiene un bajon con respecto al NaruHina y quizás soy muy idiota por querer salvarlo porque en realidad amo al NaruHina y respeto y admiro mucho el trabajo de muchas autoras de fanfiction, creo que ese me tiene más escandalizada. pero las entiendo algunas tienen familia, trabajo, escuela y muchos deberes, solo que ojala tarde o temprano puedan volver porque aquí estaremos para recibirlas con mucha emoción. Los quiero mis niños, procuraré no abandonarlos tanto tiempo y en la medida de lo posible actualizar ya sé, ya sé no he actualizado: "Respetando a las bonitas" ¬¬ puuuf no saben los problemás que he tenido con ese fic, me da vueltas la cabeza de pensarlo pero de que habrá final... lo habrá!

Nos vemos en la próxima. Atte:

Sunako

p.d: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO HAMMI, GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER PARTE DE TU VIDA.**


End file.
